


I'm into you, I'm out of my mind

by buttheyrebrothers



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: ACL festival, Bottom Jared, Dom Jensen, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 23:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4938832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttheyrebrothers/pseuds/buttheyrebrothers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the ACL festival in Texas Jared gets drunk and Jensen possessive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm into you, I'm out of my mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NishkaGray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NishkaGray/gifts).



> This is a porny fix it for a very sad story the wonderful Nishka wrote (http://theywereneverhomeless.co.vu/post/130537885511/a-tiny-stupid-j2-fic-based-on-this-acl-photo-its).   
> It's all based on the photo you can see below :)

Story based on this photo from J2 at ACL2015

If you’d ask Jensen what the best thing about living in Texas is, he could tell you about the familiar feeling of home, memories of a happy childhood. He could talk about the good food, the warm weather or even the closeness to his family. And it wouldn’t be a lie either. Those are all great things.

But the best thing, without a lick of doubt, is being close to Jared _all the time_. No pretending, no fake tweets of being someplace else, no night flights, nothing. They are allowed to be together, inhabiting the same space, without questions asked. 

This alone would be reason enough to celebrate every weekend they were able to spend together in Austin, lounging around “their” lake and enjoying some cold ones with a breathtaking sunset on top. But it was even better to celebrate with a festival like the ACL, gorgeous weather warming their t-shirt clad skin and some of their favorite bands playing in the background. Jensen loved the way Jared would thrive on all that energy around him, smiles coming easy and bright, body in constant motion. He would laugh, and dance, and pose for photos, like a storm that sweeps you away and leaves you drunk. 

Even better than that, though, is the way he is still searching out Jensen, body drawn to the other man like some invisible rubber band is taut between them. Hundreds of people and Jensen is still the only constant for Jared, the only true north he always gravitates to. It’s a heady feeling, one that makes Jensen skin feel tight, and his spine tingle with simmering arousal. 

And then Jared gets drunk. 

Jensen doesn’t notice right away, despite the fact that he is watching his boy like a hawk 90% of the time. But there are other people around, fans that demand his attention and he is generally glad to give it to them. They are the reason he and Jared are able to live the life they’re living. It’s a sweet life and he is thankful. Only, it means he loses sight of his better half (a term that makes Jared snort inelegantly every time he says it) and only finds him about an hour later. It’s already too late by then.

Jared is by nature an affectionate guy. That’s no secret. There is not a single person on set who couldn’t attest to it. He’s also a natural flirt, boyish charm and thick Texas drawl coming as easy as breathing to him. A drunk Jared, on the other hand, is all that plus incredibly handsy. It’s no longer enough for him to give out happiness with easy smiles and winking dimples. No. Now it’s touching, feeling body heat seeping into his loose limbs. And normally, Jensen is around to be on the receiving end of most of these urges, so it’s pretty damn fine with him.

But when Jared is on his own, without Jensen to shower with his affection, it chooses another outlet. 

And that’s why he finds his boy in a rather intimate embrace with another man that decidedly isn’t Jensen. And even if he knows all those things about Jared, and knows that he would never ever do something more than innocently flirt a bit, the possessive part of his lizard brain is screaming at him to take, to claim, to hurt whoever dares touching what’s his. It should scare him, this intensity. But it’s Jared and he had had over ten years to get used to the kind of insane intensity this man elicits inside of him. 

He stalks over to them with three wide strides, thunder on his face and a deep growl coming out of his throat. The other man, a good looking dude, tall and broad, just like Jared likes them, sees him first and takes an instinctual step back. He wears Dean Winchester right now and knows people can _smell_ the danger he is emitting. 

“Go.” is all he barks at the intruder, but it’s enough.

Jared looks like a confused puppy, big glassy eyes and a scrunched up nose. “Jen?”

Jensen can’t hear him, only read the question from his lips, because it’s so loud. But he needs Jared to hear what he’s telling him, so he steps in close and pulls the taller man down towards him by his shoulder, even closer now. It’s not enough for Jared though, who fits his hand into Jensen’s shirt and like that, it’s hard to tell where one ends and the other begins. 

“I think you’re pretty smashed, Jared. And I know you’re not thinking very clearly right now, but it seems you need to be taught again who you belong to. So we’re going back to the hotel. _Now_.” all said into Jared’s ear with a low voice, full of promise and heat, with a little side of danger. He feels his boy shudder in response, to the words, or their proximity or the hot breath against his neck, is anybody’s guess.

The drive to the hotel is spend in silence. The air around them is thick with something dark, tension and heat filling the space between them. Jensen is driving and he only notices that his grip around the wheel is white-knuckled when Jared places one hand carefully above them. Jared waits until they need to stop at a traffic light before he leans close and whispers “Only yours, Jensen. Only ever yours.” After that, Jensen finds that he can breathe a little easier. He still feels kind of drunk, not alcohol infused drunkenness like Jared’s, he’s only had two beers the whole day, but drunk on the man beside him. 

He finds a parking space as close to the entrance as possible and suddenly, he can’t wait any longer. He parks the car and shuts off the motor before yanking Jared in for a heated kiss, all tongue and teeth, until he can taste the faint coppery flavor of blood. When they part they’re both panting, like they had after the Tough Mudder contest and the thought of Jared all dirtied up makes him even harder in his jeans. 

They almost run through the entry hall and to the elevators, which are blissfully empty. He has Jared against the cool, mirror-clad wall before the doors even fully close, thigh between those sinfully long legs and tongue plundering his mouth. Jared is still a bit clumsy from the mix of alcohol and arousal running through his veins and he would probably keel over if not for Jensen sturdy body keeping him upright. They make out like teenagers, all fumbling eagerness until they hear the telltale ding with which the elevator announces their floor. 

No one else can be seen, so it’s as safe as it can be to make out in plain sight, which is not much given their celebrity status, but they’re too keyed up to particularly care. They stumble towards their room, booked in the knowledge that it would be an easier get away than driving all the way home. Neither wants to take off his hands of the other man so they hit the walls, and more than once almost the floor, on their way. Jensen is fumbling with the keys, Jared a warm and heavy presence at his back, hands already on Jensen’s skin under his t-shirt and breath heavy in his ear. A sigh escapes them when the door finally opens and they spill into the cool and dark room. 

Jensen closes the door before turning around to face Jared, who is already swaying towards him. 

“Strip. I want you on your hands and knees on the bed, naked.”

Jared almost falls over in his hurry to obey the order, eager in the wake of Jensen’s commanding voice. They don’t do this very often, but now and then they both just know that they need it to be like that. Jensen being the one giving orders, telling Jared how he wants him and having him follow them to the t. It happens especially in times when either Jared feels very unsure, unearthed in his own skin, or Jensen particularly possessive. Today Jensen imagines it’s a little bit of both.

Jensen takes his sweet time removing his shoes and socks and then just looks at his sweet boy, kneeling naked on the bed, on display just for him. No one else is allowed to see this, to get Jared like that. Only him. Something tight in his belly eases gradually. On a whim he decides that he likes the thought of staying dressed in his coarse jeans and soft shirt while he fucks a naked Jared, all this gleaming skin a stark contrast to the worn material. He shuffles on the bed on his knees until he is behind the other man, until their legs are touching and Jared can feel the difference in their state of clothing. When he does a needy whimper wretches himself out of Jared’s throat and Jensen echos it with a moan of his own. 

He opens the buttons on his jeans and pulls down the zipper, only pushing the material down far enough to get his already weeping cock out. Jared starts shifting impatiently at the sounds behind him.

_Crack_.

A sound like a whip stroke, almost deafening in the previous silence. The red marks of his hands are clearly visible on the pale skin of Jared’s round cheek. 

“You know what this was for?”

“Y-Yes.” Jared pants, voice short of cracking. 

“For what? Tell me.” His own voice is gruff, thick with dark desire.

“You - oh god - you decide when I get your cock. And I, I have to wait for it like a good boy.” Jared sounds like he might be dying and when Jensen’s hand slides around his hip he finds him achingly hard, precome dripping almost like a steady stream. 

“That’s right. And you want to be my good boy, don’t you sweetheart?”

“ _Yes_.” A full body shudder goes through Jared as he says it.

Jensen places one hand on his own hand print, thumb stroking over the heated flesh while his other is pulling out a small package of lube from his pocket. He coats his fingers generously with it before he pushes two inside at once, knowing it will burn, the stretch more than they usually start with. But they’re both already close, coiled tight and straining for release. Besides, he knows his boy can take it, he always takes everything Jensen is willing to give him.

Jared’s ass clamps down on his fingers hard, muscles protesting the sudden intrusion. He leans forward, covering as much skin with his own still clothed body as is possible in their position and kisses Jared behind his ear. “Shhh. Relax, darling. Let me in. You know it will be good, you just need to let me in.” And just like that, Jared does.

Sometimes, Jensen thinks nothing will ever get to him more than the way Jared trusts him. Without questions, without any restraints. When Jensen asks him to let him in, tells him it will be good, then Jared believes it. His body believes it and just lets go. So his fingers glide in all the way, and as a reward he crooks them just right to stroke over the little bundle of nerves. This elicits another moan from Jared, who had been strangely silent until then. But now he starts rocking back against Jensen’s hand in tiny movements, punched out sounds escaping his throat. _Ah_ _ah_ _ah_.

Jensen adds another finger, even if Jared just got used to two, but he doesn’t want to wait any longer. He applies more lube and starts scissoring them over and over again, twisting them in all directions until he feels like Jared can take him. 

Jared is still rocking back on the fingers inside of him, back shiny with sweat and a pool of precome on the sheets underneath him. His breath is fast and short, undefined sounds spilling out like he can’t stop them. He seems almost out of it, like he is already in his own world and it must be a beautiful place judging by the blissful look on his face. So Jensen doesn’t waste another second, just slicks himself up with the remaining lube, coating his length as best as possible and shoves in steadily. After the hundreds of times they did this he knows that Jared prefers one long slide instead of stop-and-go, so he doesn’t pause until his balls are resting at the curve of Jared’s ass. 

Jensen is heaving by then, gulping in air like he just ran a marathon instead of entering the tight and welcoming heat around him. He waits for his pulse to calm down a bit before he slowly draws back until only the thick head is resting inside and then slams in with more force than before. It’s still not particularly hard but given the minimum stretch he gave Jared it’s enough to really make him feel it. A keening sound fills his senses and he’s not sure whose it was but guesses Jared, who is already shaking underneath him.

“Close, Jen. So close. Harder, please, I need -”

In lieu of an actual answer he just nudges Jared’s knees wider and grips his hips so tight that it will leave bruises. _Good_ , he thinks abstractly, before adjusting his own stance slightly. This way he has more leverage and he uses it to slam into Jared hard and fast, each stroke going deeper and deeper it seems. The bed starts moving with them, the sheer force of his thrusts enough to have it bang against the wall. Jared is pushed forward by it as well and grabs the headboard tightly to steady himself. This way, he is able to push back and soon they find a punishing rhythm that has them close in no time at all. Jensen is hitting Jared’s prostate with every second thrust or so and when he feels his boy fluttering around him he shoves as deep as possible, so that his hipbones grate against Jared abused flesh. His thighs are raw from the friction of Jensen’s jeans. Jensen swivels his hips, cockhead firmly pressed against the tiny bundle and sinks his teeth into Jared’s shoulder. 

Just like that, Jared comes with a shout. His inner muscles contract rhythmically and Jensen barely manages another handful of shallow thrusts before he slicks Jared’s inside with his own release. 

It’s only then he notices that he still has his teeth around some salty tasting flesh. He carefully unclasps his jaw. The mark is glaringly red and looks hurtful, so he soothes it with some gentle licks of his tongue. Underneath him, Jared’s upper body has already sunken down onto the mattress in exhaustion. The other man winces when Jensen pulls out, probably sore as hell and just drops all the way like a dead weight. He will feel this at least a few days and the thought makes Jensen’s spent cock twitch in appreciation. _Mine_ , his lizard brain whispers.

“Yours.” Jared slurs. Maybe it was him that had whispered it after all. 

Jensen shrugs out of his sweaty shirt and cleans them both rough-and-ready. They’ll need a shower in the near future but before that, a nap. So he discards the rest of his clothes on the pile that is already lying on the floor before he manhandles Jared in a more comfortable position. The other man just grunts at the movement, but doesn’t protest when Jensen plasters himself against his back. Jensen places a tender kiss at his neck and buries his nose in the damp hair there, while Jared laces their fingers where Jensen’s arm is slung over his waist. 

“You were a very good boy, Jared.” is the last thing said before both allow sleep to overtake them.

 

 


End file.
